Aegor Blackfyre
Aegor Blackfyre, teasingly nicknamed Egg by his friends was a brother of the Night's Watch and the oldest son of Maelys the Younger of House Blackfyre. He took part in the many conflicts occurring during his service, from being one of the few survivors of the Great Ranging and a loyalist of the Watch during the mutiny, to taking part in the Battle of Castle Black, and finally, upon the breaching of the the Wall, he, along with other fellow black brothers took part in the Battle of Winterfell against the forces of the Night King, where he met his fate fighting for the living. Aegor, for the most part unknowingly, wielded the Targaryen ancestral blade Dark Sister during many of his endeavours. Biography Youth Aegor Blackfyre was born sometime midway through the year 278 AL in the Bloodstone Keep of Caraxes' Landing, the largest and only port city on the isle. Named after the famous Aegor Rivers, he was the firstborn son of Maelys the Younger and his wife, Alysanne Celtigar, and from birth was built up to succeed his father once he passes away, which Aegor very swiftly grew to despise. He became a page to his father's master-at-arms, before being sent away to the Citadel at the age of eighteen to gain a proper education. Aegor managed to forge six links before he left the Citadel abruptly, coming back home and starting a major argument with his father, which was started over Aegor's unwillingness to becoming the head of his house and a landed lord, preferring to instead be free to travel and learn. The arguement greatly enraged the young Blackfyre, who demanded that his father name Daemon, his younger brother, next in line over him, which his father denied. To spite him, Aegor ran away from his home and took the black the same year, 298 AL. Night's Watch Soon after joining the Watch, Aegor was assigned to the Rangers due to both his knowledge in combat and skill in herblore. Sometime after joining while leading a scouting party, Aegor and his men were ambushed by wildlings and kicked off a cliff, barely catching onto the ledge of a mountainous cavern, inside of which he found a former campsite with a long dead fireplace, makeshift cot and spare items of clothing, as well as a dragonglass dagger and odd sword. He deemed that the sword was of Valyrian make, though it would take him another while to discover what it actually was. He overlooked from a distance as Jon Snow and other new members of the Watch practiced sword fighting in the courtyard. Battle of Winterfell Aegor took part in the battle, both on the fields immediately outside Winterfell, where he fell countless wights with his Valyrian steel blade, and on the walls soon after the retreat, where he took up a bow and joined in fighting off the undead. Once they managed to breach the gates, he went down to support the forces by the gate, but during the fighting he was surrounded and overwhelmed by the wights, in his final moments managing to crawl up to a firepit and toss his vial of wildfire into it, causing a large explosion and taking many of the Night King's army with him. Appearance Aegor was a tall and lean man, said to be on par with Stannis during his stay in Castle Black, who possessed piercingly, near ghastly grey eyes and straight silver hair, which he kept long and loose, along with a rough stubble of the same colour. He dressed in all black, as befitting a brother of the Night's Watch. He wore a necklace granted to him by his household Wisdom, a small vial of wildfire on a chain which glowed in the dark whenever he pulled it from under his collar. Personality Aegor was a rather sullen and ill-tempered albeit honest man. He had a sense of sarcasm and dark humour, which caused him and Dolorous Edd to get along fairly well the odd time they spoke. He is shown to anger rather quickly, as shown when he alongside Grenn tackles one of the mutineers moments after Jeor Mormont is stabbed by Rast, or when Jon is murdered by the mutineers, he shows visible anger and pain when he witnesses his body. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Rangers Category:Members of the Night's Watch Category:House Blackfyre Category:Status: Dead Category:Fargothen